winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Liliss
|origin = Obsidian |family = Belladonna and Tharma (sisters) Valtor (son) Trix (descendants) |relationship = Lord Darkar (master) |cartoon = Bloom's Dark Secret |lcartoon = Magical Adventure |italian = Paola Giannetti (Series) Pasquale Anselmo (Movies) |nick = Candi Milo}}Liliss is one of the Ancestral Witches. She is one of Valtor's mothers and the Ancestral Witch who looks the most like Darcy, one of the three descendants of the three Ancestresses. Like Darcy, she has the power of darkness. Appearance When Liliss still had a body, she looked like a humpbacked old woman with pale skin, long grayish white hair that flowed down her back, paler bangs that reached her waist and a long, a outward thin hooked nose. She wore a black dress, a black cape, and a black mask. With her mask on, she appeared to have glowing yellow eyes and it is unknown if this was her real eye color or an effect of the mask. In her spirit form at Cloud Tower, her dress, cape, and mask had a purple color while her skin had a pale ghostly gray color and her hair was purple. In the first movie, her spirit form had a purplish color while in the second movie, it was red. History Pre-Series Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Liliss, along with Belladonna and Tharma were mentioned as the Dark Forces which destroyed Domino when Faragonda tells Bloom about the Great Dragon. The Ancestral Witches made their first physical appearance in Bloom's Dark Secret, when Liliss and the other two witches were formed in a false vision made by the Trix to scare Bloom. |-|Season 2= Liliss does not appear in Season 2 and is only mentioned. |-|Season 3= Liliss and her sisters tell Bloom the truth about her parents. |-|Season 4= There was a portrait of the Ancestral Witches in the Hall of Enchantments along with the portraits of the other enemies of the Magic Dimension at Alfea. Movies In the first movie her spirit form had a dark purplish color while in the second movie it was red. |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Liliss was seen in the first film as a spirit trapped in the realm of Obsidian, along with her sisters, Belladonna and Tharma. They command their servant, Mandragora, throughout the movie, targeting Bloom primarily. |-|Magical Adventure= Liliss appeared in the second movie with her sisters after their escape from the realm of Obsidian. Assisted by the Trix, the Ancestral Witches turn the positive magic of the Tree of Life into negative magic, with the exception of the positive magic that is contained in a pollen in Havram. Magical Abilities Like her descendant, Darcy, she has the ability to manipulate darkness, and like all magical beings has the ability to fly. She can use powerful dark magic and spells. Like Darcy, in the movie, she has the ability to create giant rays of darkness that grows from the ground, which attacks anyone. Unlike her descendant, her rays are indestructible unless the Dragon Flame is its foe. She also has the power of Hypnosis and is able to control other people. She can also has control over the time of day. Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Liliss may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. Like her descendant Darcy, her magic is dark purple in color. But using certain spells her magic can be yellow in color. Uses of Magic *'Eternal Darkness' Trivia *''Lys'' and Lis are both forms of the French name for the Lily flower. *While Liliss has been stated to be an ancestor of the Trix and Darcy looks the most like her, the details of her exact relationship with the Trix has not been explicitly explained. **However in the second movie it is Belladonna who possesses Darcy, not Liliss. *Liliss and the other Ancestral Witches appear not to be caring about both Valtor and the Trix although they all descend from the Ancestresses, and instead treat them like their servants. It is unknown why do they behave like this. *The appearance of the Ancestral Witches is inspired from those of typical fairy tale and folklore witches, especially the Wicked Fairy Godmother, being humpbacked old women with crooked noses and having hands with sharp pointy nails. Gallery 6po.PNG|Liliss possessing her descendant, Darcy ~The Ancestresses Confront Bloom~.jpg|Liliss (far right) with her sisters Ancestresses and Witches.jpg|Liliss (right), Belladonna (left) and Tharma (middle). AncestralWitchesEp121.png 353px-AncestralWitchesNick.png Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Dead Characters Category:Ancestral Witches Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Obsidian Dimension Category:Trix Category:Darcy Category:Valtor Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Recurring Characters